Fate and Fortune
by emsummer
Summary: In Spellbound, Grissom mentionned he went to a psychic once...What did she tell him?


"You never told me you've been to a psychic!" Sara dropped her keys on the dining room table and tossed her bag on the floor as she sprinted across the room.

Grissom's head turned at the sound of her voice. His response died on his lips as he saw her; she looked amused.

Sprawling next to him on the couch, she rested her head on the overstuffed arm. She removed her socks before sliding her feet up his thighs and knocking his book off with the kick of her heel.

He sighed, her grin, however smug, was irresistible and he indulged her, pressing his thumbs into her arches as she moaned in contentment. "It surprises you?"

She lifted her head looking incredulous. "Yeah, it surprises me Mr. Scientist. But what surprises me most is that I had to hear it from Greg!"

He hoped the pressure he was applying to her feet would calm her down and keep the questions at minimum. He wasn't sure just how much of his experience he wanted to share considering he'd spend a career trying to disprove it.

_I know it must have been hard for you to come here but even scientists get curious about their future._

"Why were you and Greg discussing me in the first place?"

She watched as his eyes closed briefly, and she wondered if she might have upset him. "We weren't…Greg was watching Montell Williams when I grabbed a coffee. A psychic was on and he just mentioned you told him you'd been to a fortune teller before-"

"I presume you don't believe it's possible to predict the future?"

"Do you?"

_You'll find love, a great love. It won't be for years and it won't come easy but it'll be worth it in the end._

His hands stilled as he searched for his words and he resumed the massage as he spoke without looking at her. "I believe it can be quite subjective and that you may mold the information to fit your own life. I believe that if something is described in a manner that is vague enough, you might see it come true eventually."

He turned to her, holding her gaze. "But sometimes the information is so specific than when it does indeed come true, you have to wonder if some people might really be gifted and have an ability that can't scientifically be explained."

_I see the letter S. Pretty girl, brunette, tall. She's younger than you…_

Sara pondered his words for a while; she hadn't expected the conversation to take such a serious tone. She figured Grissom had gone simply out of curiosity and never considered the possibility he might have had a genuine experience. Her tone softened when she spoke again, "How did you meet the psychic? What did she tell you?"

He sighed, pressing on her big toe over and over until he relinquished her feet. "I've never told anyone what she said."

Sara tucked her feet underneath her, running a hand through his hair as she replied, "You can tell me."

He took a deep breath, tossing his arm over the back of the couch. "She was a friend of my mother and was very well known and respected in the neighborhood. I went to see her shortly after I graduated…Part of me was hoping she'd tell me something enlightening about my career path and another part of me was just really curious to see how she operated."

Sara leaned forward; she stroked his hand gently and nodded for him to go on.

"Well, she didn't have a crystal ball or cards or anything. She didn't wait for me to ask questions either, she just looked at me and starting talking-"

"About your career?"

"No actually…she talked about things that weren't of any real interest to me at the time."

"What then?" Sara fidgeted in her seat, her wide grin was contagious and he offered her a small smirk in return.

_There is something distinctive about her smile... She's a clever girl that one, with a strong personality._

"A woman…"

Sara's eyes widened and she held her breath. She couldn't move and her brain was spinning with questions. She waited for him to elaborate but he didn't. He just kept looking at her, his blue eyes squinting slightly.

"Grissom, did she tell you about-"

"Yes-"

"Me?"

"Maybe…"

"Yes or maybe?" She asked impatiently.

"I suppose her descriptions could very well have been about you but it could just be because I want it to be you."

She reached for the hand in his lap and squeezed it. "Well just how specific was she?"

_You'll be frightened by the force of your attraction…You'll push her away but she'll always come back... You'll be in each other's life regardless of what decisions you make because you are meant to be._

"Specific enough that when I met you it was…overwhelming." He brought her hand to his heart. "I know you don't believe in a predetermined fate...we're together now and that's all-"

"I believe in destiny to a certain point." Her eyes found his, and she continued, "I don't think everything is already mapped out for me but I do believe certain people are meant to meet."

She cuddled up to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "When I met you, I knew I'd met someone…Important. I didn't know just how big a role you'd play in my life… in my future." She looked up at him, her eyes moist. "But I knew I was meant to meet you."

He kissed her then with all his might, pouring his heart and soul in that one kiss. Psychic or no psychic, he knew she was the only one for him. Whether the stars had aligned to bring them together or not, he felt blessed to have her in his life.

"You know," she said running her finger along the edge of his chin, "you still haven't told me what exactly the psychic said…"

"I forgot some of the details. I haven't looked at the notes in years-"

"Hold on!" She sat straight up, her eyes bright. "You have notes?"

He had to laugh at her demeanor. "Of course I have notes. What kind of scientist would I be if I didn't document the information?"

He barely had time to finish his sentence and she was on her feet. "Where are they?"

"Probably in my old filing cabinet-"

As she ran up the stairs, he wondered what else the psychic had said that might turn out to be true. He couldn't remember; his priorities had been different back then, but he was pretty sure there was a happy ending. With Sara in his life, he knew what true love was, and it really couldn't get more perfect than that.

_You will find true happiness in the second half of your life, when you finally learn to trust your heart. In the end the decision is still yours to make…I do believe you will make the right one because I see a rich life and…a family. You'll get your happy ending._


End file.
